


Simpatico

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, partially inspired by black cat and spiderman's og meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Matt Murdock is patrolling the streets of Hell's Kitchen when he meets a woman, who wants to be his partner in every way.He's certain he doesn't need her, and she's determined to prove him wrong.





	Simpatico

**Author's Note:**

> From our tumblr rps, wlthoutfear and theladyxluckless

Elektra pulls her cowl up with a smile. After months and months of watching Daredevil, she’s finally ready to meet him. She’s become a criminal just for him to chase her through Hell’s Kitchen, and when she lets him catch her, he’ll see she’s the only one for him.

Her outfit clings to her body in a way that she’s sure will make his mouth water. From the various photos and videos of him she’s collected, she’s seen his fighting style, and learned to master it. She knows when she lands a kick on a thug’s head, it’ll make her ass look extra good.

Elektra finds a mugging and pounces. She nearly kills the robber, and the victim runs screaming. She knows the commotion will draw him in.

 _Here we go_.

It doesn’t take long for Matt to glide over rooftops and through alleyways before he was perched atop a fire exist, listening to the panic happening beneath him. He can hear two heartbeats, one of a man almost literally scared to death and another of a woman, clearly enjoying herself.

He jumps down and pulls the woman away with a grunt, tossing her back against the brick wall with a thud. He anticipates her reaction and dodges her punch, then tries to disarm her with a kick but she too dodges. Matt was used to people putting up a fight but it had been a while since someone had given him a run for his money.

“I see you like it rough.” She breathes as she dodges another attack, then kicks him back. “I do too.”

Matt pants and steps back, blocking Elektra from the half dead criminal on the floor so she couldn’t finish the job. He breathes out a laugh and keeps his guard up, ready to block another attack at any second.

“It’s been a long night, I’m not in the mood for games.”

“Really? I love a good game.” She starts to slowly circle him. Like a predator stalking its prey. “I’m sure I could make it worth your wild.”

“And how would you do that?” Matt asks before striking, slamming Elektra up against the wall before placing his forearm hard against the chest, keeping her pinned. 

“ _Down boy_.” She purrs. “I’m your equal in every way. I’ve studied you and I know what you need, a partner. In more ways then one.”

She lets her fingers reach forward and skim down his middle.

“I don’t need a partner,” he states with confidence, “what I need is for people like  _you_ to stop creating havoc in my city.” Part of Matt is surprised by the forwardness of this woman, he knew he had some admirers but no one he’d ever met while in the suit. 

He doesn’t flinch away from her touch, not wanting to let her have the upper hand.

Elektra leans forward and whispers. “Your loss.” Her warm breath tickles his chin. “I’m  _very_  bendy.” Her fingers move further south. Dangerously close to his cock.

Matt lingers for a few moments before stepping back, he nods over towards the opening of the alley before speaking:

“Leave, I won’t be so nice next time I ask,” he isn’t in the mood to disarm this woman anymore than he had already, if they meet again then he’ll do what was necessary but now? She doesn’t seem ready to back down.

Elektra pouts. “Until next time.” She jumps and grabs the fire escape above her head. She scurries up it, then blows him a kiss before disappearing into the night.

Matt waits until Elektra is far enough way before walking over to the robber, he pulls his phone out from his pocket and calls the police. He leaves once the sirens are close enough, heading back home to finally sleep and contemplate the strange encounter.

The next night Elektra follows the same formula as the night before. Find a criminal, beat him bloody, and wait for Daredevil to show up.

Her target ends up to be a rapist, and she punches out his front teeth. After breaking his arm, a leg, and bruising his penis.

_Daredevil will love this. This man deserves all the pain in the world._

Matt jumps down from the roof and holds back a sigh, he’d been expecting for another meeting but not so soon.

“Nice to see you again,” he says sarcastically, brushing past her as he walks over to the body splayed out on the floor and kicks him over onto his back. The criminal groans and gurgles some blood but it could be worse.

“Nice to see you too.” Elektra says genuinely. “Do you like my handiwork?” She grins as she waves towards the criminal.

“Like’s a strong word,” he says with the hint of a smile. He can’t complaining without being hypocritical, she’s only doing the same as him after all. Matt turns to face her and gives a shrug of his shoulders. “So, do you want a thank you or?”

“Oh I want more then that.” Elektra sees a chance, and she takes it. She pulls down her cowl and grabs his face. Pulling him into a kiss.

Matt melts into the kiss for a moment before pulling away mere seconds later, lingering close so the sharp edge of his mask’s nose brushes against Elektra’s

“Sorry, sweetheart, but I like to know a lady’s name before they make a move on me.” He whispers, somewhat impressed by the determination of the woman. He doesn’t know what her full intentions are but he has to applaud the dedication.

“You can call me Elektra.” It’s the name she’s been going by since she was a child, but legally she’s Ellie. Meaning he won’t find out who she is,  _yet_. When he revels his identity, she’ll revel hers.

Her hand begins to creep downwards.

“Elektra,” he tests out the name in his mouth, whispering it softly with his lips so close to hers it could take nothing but a breeze to force a kiss. Before her hand could travel any lower, he grabs it at the wrist. “I’m still not in the market for a partner, or any handiwork you’re offering.”

“ _Naughty_.” She giggles at his innuendo. “I’m sure I can change your mind. Just give me a chance.” Elektra moves to kiss him again.

Matt moves back just as their lips almost brush, he lets go of her hand and takes a step back. There’s screaming a few blocks down, a mugging of some kind and he takes the opportunity handed to him.

“Maybe another time,” he says before darting up the wall and onto the rooftops with ease, disappearing into the night.

Elektra pouts but yells after him. “Until tomorrow!”

She grabs her own gear and heads home. Ready to rest after a long night.

The next night when Matt goes out, he thinks about Elektra the entire time. He sits on the rooftops waiting for trouble and whenever he hears it, he expects to find her waiting there for him with another offer up her sleeve.

There’s something about the chase that he likes, to be wanted and craved after. He doesn’t need a partner as he stated before but maybe he could make an exception, if she proved herself.

Elektra sneaks up on some thugs, and knocks them out.

She hears a quiet thud behind her and smiles. “Did you miss me?”

Matt walks to the wall beside where they men lay and leans up against it, smirking behind a bloody lip he’d acquired earlier in the night.

“I should be asking you that,” he crosses his arms and nods towards the bodies.

“Of course.” She twirls around to face him. Ponytail swishing. “That’ll leave a mark.” She nods towards his bloody lip.

Elektra steps forward and places a hand on his cheek.

“Just another to add to the collection,” he shrugs, wiping the dried blood away before tilting his head into Elektra’s hand. 

“Good thing you got a mask to protect the rest of that pretty face.” She’s never seen him unmasked, but by that jawline alone she knows he’s a looker.

She leans forward again like she did the night before. Ready for another kiss.

Matt places a finger against her lips before they can kiss, he then cups the side of her face and runs his thumb across her top lip. He wants to know what she looks like but it’d be too much of a giveaway if he asked. He settles

“How sweet of you to say,” he says, his voice low and soft like chocolate, his usual Daredevil voice toned down just a little.

Elektra melts into the feel of his gloved hand on her lip. Feeling wanted by the softness of his actions and words.

She loves when her Devil is hard and rough. Beating bad guys bloody, and jumping across buildings. Making criminals fear him.

The thought that he’s showing her a side of himself others don’t see, at least when he’s in the suit, shows her she’s special to him. That he’s attracted to her.

“Who are you, Elektra?” Matt asks after what feels like an entirety of him simple caressing her mouth, resisting the urge to go any further. He can hear her heart pounding within her chest and feel the tension draining from her shoulders, he senses no bad intentions. 

He wants to know everything before he goes any further, wants to understand why she felt so compelled to follow in his footsteps.

“A girl who wants to be your partner in every way. I wasn’t lying about studying you. I know what you need, and I can give it to you.” A comfortable warmth pools in her belly from his caresses, and she resists sighing in contentment.

“But why?” He prompts softly, carefully moving his hand up to caress her cheek. Becoming soft for someone is a dangerous game, especially in situations like this but Matt can’t help it. He’s never met someone like her before, someone who wasn’t scared of the Devil.

“Because I want you.” That’s the simple truth. She wants him. The Devil. The man behind the mask. She wants it all.

Matt is silent for a moment before he leans in and kisses Elektra. 

He wants to tell her everything, something he’s never felt for another person. He wants to tell her about his past, the present and what he wants for the future. He wants to show her his face and give her his name. He wants it all.

Her arms come around his neck and deepen the kiss. Elektra lets him push her against the brick wall of the alley. Her breasts pressing against his chest. His cock brushing her thigh.

She breaks the kiss to press little kisses across his jawline, while her fingers move south.

“Do you want to do his here?” He manages to get out despite the friction going on downstairs. His suit wasn’t really made for quickies in an alleyway and the thought of taking someone who was still very much a stranger back to his home felt equally as dirty. “I have an apartment near by, silk sheets and everything.”

Elektra’s eyes light up at the thought being taken back to his apartment. “Apartment is good. Very good.” Her voice is near breathless.

Once again, Matt takes a phone out of one of the thug’s pockets and calls for the police to come pick them up. After that, he darts back up to the rooftops with Elektra hot on his tail.

His apartment is clean and organised, a first-aid kit sits on the table and unwashed dishes from dinner the night before lay in the sink. His wardrobe is open with braille labels on display and as they enter from the fire escape, Matt starts to take his gloves off with his teeth.

Elektra follows him inside. Watching him take off parts of costume as he goes.

Her eyes dart between him and his apartment as they move around. Taking in everything she can.

He guides her to his bedroom, and she undresses quickly. Slipping out of her costume with ease.

Once his own suit is off, he stands naked save for him mask. Elektra takes in his glorious body, before reaching forward and touching his mask. “Can I?”

Matt feels his nerves bubbling away in his stomach, not for what he thinks Elektra will say once she sees his face but rather because he will become vulnerable, something he promised himself he’d never become.

He gives a small nod and reaches up to feel Elektra’s hand, running his fingers down her arm as she takes his mask off.

She takes in his face with a smile. “You’re beautiful.” She leans up and kisses him. Her hard nipples brushing against his skin.

“You can just call me Matt,” he smiles against Elektra’s lips and leads her back towards the bed. He lies her down and crawls on top of her before kissing her once again, travelling down to her neck to lick and nip across her throat.

Elektra gasps with pleasure. Both at his licks and at learning his name.

Her hands skim has back before reaching his ass. She wraps her hands around it, and digs her fingers into it, just enough for a pleasureable sting.

Her back arches as he makes his way to her nipple and begins to suck.

Matt hisses in pleasure around her nipple and bites down just enough to hurt, a small reminder of the pain he caused as the Devil on the daily. He continues his way down, kissing down her stomach before stopping at her hipbones. 

“How many nights did you think about this?” He asks before nosing his way between her thighs.

“I lost count.” She moans as his mouth moves to her pussy. “I’ve touched myself whenever I could to your picture.” She breathes. Knowing it’ll make it harder then he already is.

Matt hums in satisfaction before licking up across her pussy, keeping her thighs spread wide to give him better access. He treats her nicely at first, only teases her a little bit.

“And is the real thing any better?”

“Of course.” Elektra melts into the pillow. Moaning and writhing with pleasure.

One hand slips into his hair, the other to her own breast.

Sensing where Elektra’s hand was, he reaches up her body to toy with her other breast, twisting at her nipple as he sucks around her clit. The sound of Elektra writhing around his silk sheets was pure ecstasy, they’d smell like her for weeks to come but Matt didn’t intend to have her out of his bed at all.

“Ohhhh Matthew.” She moans. Clutching his hand on her breast. Her heels digging into the bed.

“Right there.” Elektra tugs on his hair. “ _Right there_.” Her eyes roll back as she squirts screaming his name.

Matt waits until Elektra’s too sensitive and has to physically force his head away before he wipes his face clean on the sheets. He crawls back up her body and kisses her hard, his hard cock leaking pre-cum against her hip.

“Where have you been all my life?” He mutters through feverish kisses.

Elektra moans. Arms wrapped around his body. Sweat clinging to her skin.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m here now.” She mutters as she lifts her hips, and brushes her body against his aching cock.

Matt manages a soft hum in agreement before positioning himself against Elektra’s pussy and pushing in. He rests their foreheads together as he does so, pausing for a few moments once fully inside. 

She kisses him. Grabbing a fistful of hair as she digs into his back.

Her moans grow louder and louder as he picks up the pace. Thrusting into her hard and fast.

Elektra takes a chance and moans. “ _Daddy_. Oh Daddy.”

Matt groans at the name and nuzzles against Elektra’s jawline, nipping at her skin as he rocked into her.

“You really are a slut for daddy’s cock, huh?” Matt pants against her, not wanting to make too much noise and disrupt the beautiful symphony of Elektra’s moans. “Put in all that effort just so I’d finally come fuck you,” he knows there’s more to it than that but it’s fun to tease.

“Yes Daddy.” She kisses his jawline. Wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. “I just needed your cock so badly Daddy.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he reaches down to rub his rub messily over her wet clit, “it’s all yours now, just like this pussy belongs to me now, yeah?” He punctuates his point with a particularly hard thrust, pressing up against that sweet spot inside.

“All y-yours.” Elektra gasps as he hits her sweet spot, and comes with a shudder. “ _Daddy_!” She mewls. Digging her nails down his back.

When Matt comes, he shudders and clings tight to Elektra, burying his face into her hair. Soon after, he slowly pulls out and collapses down on the bed beside her, leaving little time before reaching out and tugging Elektra on top of him. 

She shifts as she straddles him getting comfortable, before leaning over and licking one of his nasty scars. “What you want Daddy?  _What do you need_?”

She presses her breasts against his chest as she grinds against him.

“ _You_ ,” he states simply before pulling Elektra up for a kiss, all teeth and tongue and his hand around her jaw. His other hand comes around to grab at her ass, kneading the meat of it within his fingers. 

She squeals as he slaps her ass. Accepting his hands on her happily. Her own hand reaches down and grabs his cock. Stroking it to make it hard again.

She breaks the kiss and presses her forehead against his. “I want to suck your cock Daddy.”

“You’ll have to ask nicer than that,” Matt says with a boyish grin, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before stroking his hand along her spine, his touch merely a feather against her skin.

Elektra bats her lashes coquettishly. “Can I please suck your cock Daddy?” She pouts and runs a hand down his middle. “I’ll make you feel really good. I promise.”

She reaches down and swirls her thumb around the top of his cock.

“Good girl,” he presses a kiss to her forehead before laying back against the sheets, his head nestled up on the pillows. Matt trails his hand across his stomach as Elektra positions herself, his hips twitching at the small hand now wrapped firmly around his cock.

She makes sure he’s hard again with her hand, before putting him in her mouth.

Her tongue licks the length of it, while her fingers play with his balls. Matt’s moans of pleasure spur her on, and she deepthroats him. Filling her mouth with his cock.

Matt tangles his hand through Elektra’s hair, helping to guide her mouth up and down on his cock. He moans her name, the only thing he can remember with her mouth wrapped around him. 

It doesn’t take long for him to come again, already left sensitive from his last orgasm and he comes down her throat, his hips twitching and mouth parted in pleasure.. 

Elektra swallows then presses one last kiss to his cock, before climbing up beside him.

She snuggles in close and kisses him quickly, before drifting asleep.

When Matt wakes up, it’s to an empty bed. He sits up groggily, stretching his arms up above his head with the sheets hanging precariously low on his hips. The room still smells like sex and sweat, the bed is warm from where Elektra had slept and despite the quiet, he’s never felt quite so comforted.

Elektra shuffles through Matt’s bathroom. Wanting to know everything she can. There’s a part of her that’s scared he’ll kick her out. That this was a one night stand.

The more reasonable part of her shoos that away, but it still sticks in the back of mind.

Matt hits his alarm clock and it tells him the time, he has work and as much as he wants to spend the day lounging around with Elektra, people will start to get suspicious if he keeps needing days off. With a groan, he pulls himself up from the bed and grabs some sweatpants to wear around while making breakfast.

He can hear Elektra rummaging through his bathroom and he says nothing, partly because he wants to see what she can find that’ll be so worth the trouble.

Elektra grabs a facecloth and wets it. Running it over her skin and cooling herself down.

She adjusts the shirt of Matt’s she stole, and steps out of the bathroom. She spots Matt in the kitchen and smiles. “Hello handsome.”

“Sleep well?” Matt asks as he pours them both a cup of coffee, then gestures over towards the table. There’s toast and fruit laid out, scrambled eggs freshly cooked and orange juice as well. He doesn’t usually make breakfast so fanciful, most days it was just coffee as he ran out the door but he was feeling particularly special.

“Like a baby.” She takes a seat and crosses her bare legs. “How about you?” Elektra takes a sip of the orange juice.

“Better than ever,” he smiles and sits down beside her, their bare knees brushing against each other as Matt spreads his legs to get comfortable. 

She lifts her arms and stretches. Getting comfortable. “Your flat is different then what I expected.” She looks around. Taking it in. “I expected maybe a devil lair.” She says with a cheeky grin.

“I’m sorry to disappoint,” he teases with a smile, brushing his foot up against Elektra’s ankle beneath the table, “I try and leave the Devil outside, unless I’m asked nicely.” Matt sips his coffee and leans back in his chair, scarred torso on display.

“What do you like to do when you’re not being the Devil?” She rests a cheek on her hand and smiles. Intrigued and giddy by his foot on her ankle.

“Lawyer, got my own firm,” Matt explains with an ease he wasn’t used to, he’d confessed what felt like his entire life to someone who was still a stranger in so many ways but he wasn’t scared. He trusts Elektra, for whatever reason. “What about you? What do you do when you aren’t propositioning mysterious masked men?”

“A lawyer huh? Nice.” Elektra smiles. “I’m a trust fund kid. But I’m currently trying to get the demons of Roxxon to let me out of their company. My father made a bad deal, and I’ve been left with the fallout.”

She pops a slice of fruit into her mouth. “Don’t worry, you’re the only masked man I’ve propositioned.”

“Maybe I could help, seems the least I can do after all the help you’ve given me these past few nights.” Matt asks before shoveling some toast into his mouth and standing up, he runs a hand across Elektra’s shoulder as he walks past and back to his bedroom with the intention of getting dressed for work.

“It would be much appreciated.” Elektra grabs the pants of her suit and slips it on. Though she stays in Matt’s shirt.

Matt grabs his shirt and pulls Elektra closer, he tilts her chin up gently before kissing her. It’s tempting to stay, to give the rest of his week to her and the foreseeable future.

Elektra wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss, then pulls away. “You better go before I rip your clothes off.” She says deadly serious.

“You love to tempt me, don’t you?” Matt practically whines, pressing one kiss, then another to Elektra’s lips as he willed himself to pull away. He did despite his hands remaining to linger on her hips, unwilling to let go until the very last moment.

“It’s fun.” She pecks a kiss on his lips, before stepping back. “See ya later.” She grins and steps onto his stairs. She gives him one more hungry look over, before opening his roof door and leaving.

They meet again the next night, work had kept Matt at the office after their morning together and he was itching like an addict to feel Elektra close again. He doesn’t even pay attention to all the other sounds radiating from the city, he waits for the one that sounds most like a gift from her and follows it back to her.

Elektra sits on the bruised and broken violent drug dealer, his arm pinned to his back, waiting for Matt to arrive.

She’s already kicked his gun out of reach, and sent the girl he was attacking to safety. Now all she has to do is wait.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Matt says after dropping down into the alley, he walks over and pulls Elektra’s head up and gives her a feverish kiss. 

He then walks around and uses his foot to move around the head of the man currently groaning into the glass covered floor, simply checking to see how bad Elektra had knocked him around.

The man moans in agony as Elektra gets off him. She walks over to Matt and kisses him. “I missed you. I spent all day dreaming about seeing you again.” She kisses him again. This time it’s hungrier then before.

When she reluctantly pulls away, she rests her chest on his head. “Let’s leave him to the police.”

“I missed you too,” Matt mutters against her lips, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek as she pulls away. It’s a miracle he got any work done when his brain was drowned in thoughts of how her skin felt against hers, the sound of his shirt gliding across her breasts and mingling their scents together, he felt like a man possessed.

“Whatever you want, partner.”

“I was thinking since I’ve seen your place, maybe you should see mine.” She suggests as she places a hand on his abdomen. Ponytail swishing as she cocks her head to the side.

“I’d love that,” as he speaks, he realises the thug on the ground had crawled across the floor to his gun and was raising it. He quickly takes one of his billy clubs out and throws it at the wall, it ricochets off and hits him in the face, knocking him out cold. “Should we go now?”

“Of course.” Elektra turns on her heels and climbs up a fire escape. She leads the way as they cross various rooftops, until they reach her Midtown apartment.

She fishes her keys out of the secret pockets in her pants, and opens her rooftop door. “Honey we’re home.”

Once inside, Matt slips off his mask and puts it down on a table, ruffling up his flattened hair. He slips off his gloves as he walks around, careful not to bump into anything as he got a mental picture of the space.

“As nice as I thought it would be,” he eventually speaks up.

“I only like the best.” She kisses his cheek as she walks by.

She sets down her keys and slips out of her suit, grabbing a silk robe that’s sling over a chair, and slipping it on.

“I could tell, that’s why you like me,” he smirks with an air of confidence before sitting down, head tilted back as he takes in the sound of Elektra’s silk robe gliding across her skin.

“Cocky.” She grins as she climbs into his lap. She pulls her hair out of its ponytail, and lets it frame her face. “I was thinking we could spend the day together tomorrow. It’s a Saturday, and last I checked lawyers have that day off.” She kisses him quickly.

“That’d be nice,” Matt wraps an arm around Elektra’s waist and brings her closer, running his other hand down through her hair. He kisses her softly, happier than he had been in a long time simply with Elektra perched on his lap and the promise of an even better day tomorrow.

She snuggles up in his lap. Content to be held in his arms.

When she dreamed of being with the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, she pictured sex in alleyways and beating criminals to a pulp. She never thought they’d have moments cuddling, or being gentle.

Yet she’s glad they have both. Matt is the perfect man for her, and she can’t wait to spend her life with him.


End file.
